Me and My Blades
by Scotty chow
Summary: "I slide the blade over my skin in pleasure..." This is about a girl who puts out a strong facade, but is almost broken on the inside. Nico decides to help.  Nico/OC. T due to the cutting myself disorder. This is for you Dawn! Put down the razor blades!
1. In Which Hell Hounds Find Me

**I put up a story before, but I realized that the material wasn't all that great and I trashed it. I did this because of a response from one of my reviewers (srry I forgot your name, but you know who you are) that made me realize in what a bad direction I was going. And it was a one shot. Yep, that bad. But enough self pity, lets get this train wreck a rollin. (princeboo21's line there.)**

_Sometimes you put walls up,_

_Not to keep people out,_

_But to see who cares,_

_Enough to break them down._

_-Unknown…_

My Friend, My Savior, My Love

I hit the pavement with a face plant. Not the best way to start the morning, but it wasn't like I really had much of choice. I heard a girl snicker behind me.

"The freak can't even walk into school without doing something stupid," said Bella, her friends giggling on cue.

_Don't hit the stupid blonde, _I thought. _Don't hit her._

"Now she can't even talk! What's wrong Sa-brin-a?" She mocked me, emphasizing every syllable of my name.

I rose to my feet, dusting myself off, feeling the cut on my cheek. "Sorry," I said grimacing. "Just looking at your face. Who gave you it? Your ugly father?" They went silent.

"Oh, burn…" said a fourteen year old boy walking up to me.

"Shut up and go away Nico," I replied, as the girls walked away. "I don't need your help."

"Fine. Just make sure you get to class." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "You would care because…?"

"Uhm…" he replied, his cheeks going the slightest shade of pink. I shook my head at him, letting it slide. I brushed by him and headed to the bathroom. I had something I needed to do. I sat down on the stall, locked the door, and got my kit out. Well, it was one thing really. A razor blade.

I gasped as it passed over my wrist, smiling at the stress relief. Too bad it was only temporary. I slide a few more cuts down my wrist, and I was ready for the day. Or so I thought.

**Srry for the cutting myself disorder, its just that I have a friend, who had an ass of a boyfriend… And she got to this. Now… I wonder if I should ask her out… I'm a boy, don't worry… but enough of my problems… R&R?**


	2. Camp HalfWhat?

**First of all, thank you sooooo much with my issue! The girl has stopped cutting herself… YEA! Thx for the reviews too, they make me feel wanted! Now… how to ask her out…Enough of my probs, lets get to the story!  
>=))<strong>

**Story Time!**

**I don't own anything… cept the oc and idea.**

I walked into class, refreshed from my "session" in the bathroom. It has really become a habit of mine since my mother had told me what had _really_ happened to him. Her old story was that he was going to be away for a while, and that I would love him. When I was young, I had my thoughts, but one night, I began to realize he wasn't coming back. So I confronted my mother in a violent confrontation.

"_Mother?" I asked in a small voice._

"_Yes Sabrina?" She replied, as she turned away from her dishes, turning the water off._

"_Where's Father? What is taking him so LONG? WHY DOESN'T HE COME BACK?" I said, my voice on a crescendo, rising until I was yelling._

"_Don't speak to your mother like that!" She replied tartly._

"_I believe I have a bloody right to know where my father is!" I returned._

"_Fine!" She said, throwing her hands up. "He told me he was headed out on a voyage. He hasn't come back, and I don't know why!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

As I sat through Spanish class, I thought to myself, _I can't even read English, and they expect me to learn Spanish? Are they loco?_

I breathed a sigh of relief as Mrs. Bruno began wrapping up class. As I picked up my bag to leave, I heard a growl behind me.

"Mrs. Bruno?" I asked her, looking at her strangely, for she seemed to be slobbering over a pile of paper. I looked around, and realized that no one else was left in the room. Except me of course. And the chairs, desks, and- stupid ADHD, lets get on with it.

"You child…" Mrs. Bruno began, she now looked closer to a hairy hag with wings, and _**that**_ was a compliment. "You should never have been born. You must go to the Underworld."

And with that, she lunged at me, with large talons. I was positively frightened by it. I was as good as gone. They shall find me in blood, slashed up remains.

_Clang!_

"Back off Alecto, she has done nothing to warrant this." Said Nico, hold up his black… sword?

"But young master, she-"

"I SAID BACK!" And with that, he plunged his sword into the ground. Alecto the freakish hag, disappeared. Damn. I want to do that.

"W-Wha-What in bloody hell?" I screamed. I was scared out of my mind right now. Swords, hairy hags, talons; I wanted my bathroom stall and a razor soooo bad right now, but it doesn't seem likely to happen.

"That, Sabrina, is Alecto, one of my servants, or actually, my father's servants." He stated it as a matter of fact.

"B-But isn't that like- Roman stuff?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Greek Sabrina, not Roman. Greek." He corrected me. "And now, I need to bring you to safety."

Next thing I know, Nico grabs my hand (why are his hands all cold?) and I feel as if I'm being sucked through a very dark roller coaster ride. A really fast one at that.

We seem to arrive at some sort of hill, with a huge pine tree next to us.

I stammer. "W-w-w-what the-"

"Welcome," say Nico, with a smirk on his face, "to Camp Half-Blood. Make yourself at home, cause you're probably gonna be here a while."

**Thank you guys for all the advice, and I feel so loved. R&R?**

**Calvin: yea, yea, yea, what a grouch…**


End file.
